Paper Snowflakes
by Tighn Lwerka
Summary: "Don't forget me Vani" "They told me a lot about myself. How my and Sora's parents were killed in a car crash and my auntie had decided that we were going to move. They told me that I left a best friend behind." "Xion" Childhood friends meet again but memories are forgotten with age. AU


**This was inspired by all the paper snowflakes I've been making lately and the fact that I can barely remember anything before I moved. A line of the poem signifies a time skip. **

**I lost track of the time it took me to write this. Must have been over three hours.**

**I don't own anything but the idea(I think) and the poem.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Unopened paper snowflakes covered his room <em>

Four year old Xion played happily in the snow. Her laughs echoed across the park. Those laughs were picked up by the park bullies, Larxene and Marluxia, two nine year old girls. Larxene had just pushed a three year old spiky blond haired boy with now teary dark blue eyes to the snow covered ground. "Someone laughing? In our park?" Marluxia said with a sly smile, spotting Xion in the distance. "We better go teach her a lesson." Larxene said with a sadistic smile. Marluxia gave had a similar smile on her face. Marluxia turned her back to the blond haired boy and started walking towards Xion. Larxene looked at the boy with the smile still on her face. "I'll be back." She said before turning around and fallowing Marluxia. The blond haired boy whimpered before getting up and running as fast as he could.

Xion was oblivious to what was coming. She threw snow up it the air and danced happily as it fell back down. She didn't know Larxene and Marluxia were there till Larxene had thrown snow at the back of her head. Xion turned around in surprize, only to be hit with a snow ball in the face. She tried her best to get off all the snow from her face. Once she had cleared her eyes and saw the two laughing girls. "That was mean!" Xion yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her face was starting to freeze. The two girls laughed more. "And what are you going to do about it?" Marluxia asked in a teasing tone. Before Xion could reply, someone else did. "She's not going to do anything. I am." Someone said in an angry tone. The girls all looked to the source of the voice. It was a boy around Xion's age who had spoken. He had spiky black hair that defied gravity that was frosted at the edges and was all decked out in red and black. His gold eyes were narrowed and his pale face had an angry look on it. Larxene and Marluxia's eyes widened as they backed away. "Leave her alone or I'll make sure you'll regret it. Just like you'll regret bullying my cousin." He said as he walked closer. Larxene and Marluxia backed up more before taking off in a sprint. The boy smiled, a pleased look appearing on his face. He then looked at Xion. "Are you okay?" He asked. Xion nodded, taking her right glove off and putting it to her face, trying to warm it a bit. "My name's Xion" She said smiling. "Mine's Vanitas. Nice to meet you Xion."

_He never did know why_

Six year old Vanitas listened and looked carefully for signs of movement. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" He called with a smirk on his face. He stood in the hall in front of his and Sora's bedroom. He had been looking for at least a half an hour and he still hadn't found any sign. "Looks like it's time to cheat." He whispered with a smirk on his face. He tip toed to the stairs nearby and quietly stepped down them. He walked over to the front door and knocked on it hard. After a few seconds he opened the door. "Hi Larxene!" He said loudly to no one. From upstairs he heard a shriek. He closed the door hard and ran back over to the stairs and ran up them. He listened carefully. He heard a familiar whimpering coming from his and Sora's bedroom. Vanitas frowned. "So that's where they're hiding. The one place I said they weren't allowed to hide in." He said with a frown. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Gigs up guys. I know you're in here. A certain someone's whimpering gave you guy away." He said stepping in the room. "Good going Roxas!" Five year old Xion yelled from the top bunk, which was Sora's bed. Said our year old boy was hiding under Sora's blankets. Four year old Ventus was sitting cross legged beside Xion, his hands covering his face. "You can come out from under the cover Roxas. Larxene was never here." Vanitas said with a smirk. Xion, Ventus and Roxas, the two blond haired boys uncovering their faces, glared at Vanitas. "You cheated!" They said together. Vanitas laughed. "Well, in a way you guys cheated to. You guys hid in the place I said you weren't allowed to hide in." He stated. "So?" Xion asked. Xion crawled over to the ladder and climbed down it. Vanitas watched her as she climbed down. When she reached the ground she walked over to Vanitas and slapped him. Vanitas rubbed his cheek, his eyes suddenly wandering to the window. A smile crossed his face. "Look guys! It's snowing!" Vanitas yelled pointing to the window. The other three kids looked to he window and smiled too. Xion walked over to the window and stood on the stool that was placed in front of it. "There's so much of it!" She yelled in excitement. "Let's go ask my mom if we can go play in it!" Vanitas yelled running out of the room. Ventus climbed down the ladder as quick as he could. Roxas untangled himself from the blankets and did the same. Xion jumped off of the stool and ran after Vanitas, Ventus and Vanitas fallowing right behind her.

_He forgot her_

Six and half year old Vanitas and almost five and a half year old Xion hugged each other goodbye. Vanitas and Sora's parents had died in a car crash a few week ago and they had been placed in the care of their auntie. Their auntie didn't like Xion that much, she said she was more cheery than Ventus and in her book that was a bad thing. Their Auntie had decided that they were going to move to a new town, a town that even Ventus and Roxas didn't know. Their Auntie had said that they couldn't stay in contact with anyone from the town so this could be the last time they saw each other. "Don't forget me Vani." Xion said with tears in her eyes. Vanitas also had tears in his eyes, just not as much. "I'll remind myself of your name every day." He said before turning his back to her and walking towards his waiting Auntie. Sora was already in the van and Roxas and Ventus hadn't even gotten out. "I will too Vani." Xion whispered trying to whip the tears away. Xion watched as the van was taken out of parking and started driving away. Vanitas was looking at her through the windows. Xion waved goodbye. He did the same. Xion hadn't seemed to notice that it had started to snow.

_She forgot him_

Ten year old Xion skipped merrily down the street towards school. She took a quick glance at her wrist watch. "I'm going to be late" She exclaimed. She knew that if she ran she still wouldn't get there in time. She tried to think of a way she could get to school on time. Her eyes wandered to the street to her right. Something told her this was the way. She crossed the street, first looking for cars of course and started running down the one she had spotted. She ran as fast as she could in the fresh snow. She soon saw the school in the distance. 'I'll going to make it in time!' She thought with a smile. Suddenly, almost against her will. She had stopped in front of house that looked like it had been abandoned. "This place looks familiar…" She said looking it up and down. She then shrugged and started running again.

_They __saw__ each other again but they did realise_ _that they once knew each other _

Fourteen year old Xion hugged her fifteen year old cousin Aqua. Xion had come to stay with her cousins Aqua, Kairi and Naminé and her uncle Ansem after her father had been put in jail for the murder of some girl named Marluxia. "It's so great that you're living with us now!" Aqua exclaimed after they stopped hugging. Xion smiled. "Yes it is." She said.

After they had finished getting Xion's stuff into her new bedroom, Aqua had suggested a walk. "Maybe we could meet up with Naminé and Kairi at the park afterwards." Xion had agreed to both. Half an hour later, Xion and Aqua were walking to the park each eating a bar of sea-salt ice cream. There were few places you could get sea-salt ice cream from. When they got to the park they looked around for Kairi and Naminé. They saw Kairi with two boys, a brunette and a silverette near the playground. Namine was sitting on a bench not far away with a drawing pad on her lap, a pencil gracefully gliding across the paper. Two boys were sitting on the ground in front of her, laughing as they told jokes back and forth. "I wonder where Ventus and Terra are…" Xion heard Aqua mumble as she looked around more. She seemed to have spotted them because she said "Go do whatever you want Xion. I got something I need to do." She then ran off, leaving Xion alone. Xion was going to say hello to her other cousins who she had yet to talk to when she spotted a boy her age sitting under a tree. He had a large pile of unopened paper snowflakes beside him and a small stack of papers on his lap. Xion watched as he cut shapes off of the paper in his hand with a pair of black scissors. His gold eyes were concentrated on only that. "Who's that?" She wondered out loud. "His name is Vanitas" Someone from behind her said. She turned around to see two blue-violet haired kids. "What's with all the paper snowflakes?" Xion asked. They looked at each other and then back at her. "No one really knows. Or maybe it's that everyone's forgotten. Including him. It's rumored that he almost killed his aunt just because she tried to throw them away. He never opens them. Not ever." The one on the left said. "No one ever talks to him. They think he's weird. The only people that really talk to him are the ones that bully him" The other one said. "The only thing that seems weird about him is his eyes but they aren't that weird." Xion said. "We don't find him weird either. Mostly mysterious." They said together. They talked a bit more and not just about Vanitas. Xion didn't realised that Vanitas had finished the snowflake he had been working on and was now looking at Xion. He had heard what the twins were saying about him. If it hadn't taken his eyes off of her a second he wouldn't have seen the people who normally bullied him coming towards him. He quickly put the remaining paper and scissors in the bag that he had been apparently sitting on and then put the unopened snowflakes in it. He stood up and took off in a sprint. Xion was too busy talking with the surprisingly smart boys, whose names were Ienzo and Zexion, to notice that he had left.

_They saw each other a lot from a distance yet they never saw each other up close till the day that a love was lost_

Fifteen year old Xion stormed out of her now X-Boyfriend Riku's house. "Why did he betray me like that?" She cried out as she started running.

Xion didn't return to her house that night. She stayed out all night, crying over her lost love. 'You're only fifteen. There is so much more time to find someone' Everyone would probably say. When dawn was nearing she had made her way to the park. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Everything was quite. Well it was till she thought she heard faint singing. "Where are we? What the hell is going on? The dust has only just begun to form. Crop circles in the carpet. Sinking feeling." Xion looked around. She was sure that she had heard it but she was the only one in the park. Or was she… She stood up and walked forward. "Is anyone else here?" She asked loudly. She thought she heard movement after she said those words. She looked around again but still nothing. "There's a reason why I don't open my snowflakes. I just haven't figured it out yet." Someone said suddenly. Xion jumped. She then looked at where the voice had come from, which was the bench she had just been sitting on. It was Vanitas, who had disappeared last week. "How did you-" She started saying but she was cut off by Vanitas. "The snowflakes symbolize something. It was something important to me. Well, someone actually. It was someone I knew before I moved here all those years ago. Someone I should have tried to keep contact with. But I wasn't able too. Auntie never talked about where we lived before here. I don't remember anything from before I was eight. I know I've been making snowflakes since I came here. My room is covered in them. I don't truly know why snowflakes are what symbolize them but it might have had to do with how we met. I use to remind myself of her name but I stopped one day and I don't know why. When I saw you that first day, deep down I felt like I knew you from somewhere. I didn't know why I felt like that that day but I slowly realised this maybe I really did know you once. Like I said, I can't remember anything from before I was eight and auntie mentioned once recently that we moved here nine years ago. I would have been six and a half" He said before looking down. "One week ago, I found evidence that we had lived in a place called Twilight Town. The place you use to live in. I hitch-hiked there and eventually met some older teenagers named Olette, Hanyer and Pence. They told me a lot about myself. How my and Sora's parents were killed in a car crash and my auntie had decided that we were going to move. They told me that I left a best friend behind. A girl I had saved from two other girls named Larxene and Marluxia. They also told me that Larxene bullied my cousin Roxas a lot. I was shocked yet not when they told me the name of my old best friend." Vanitas said standing up and walking past Xion. Xion's gaze fallowed him. "What was here name?" Xion asked. Vanitas stopped walking. "Xion" He said before taking off in a sprint. Xion didn't move. "He was my best friend?" Xion whispered in shock. She had always gotten this weird feeling when she saw him but this? She looked back to the bench and saw an opened paper snowflake.

_But that was the last they saw of each other_

_One was silenced before they could_

* * *

><p><strong>The only thing I have in common with Vanitas in this story is that I moved (No one died) and I can barely remember anything from before moving here. I'm sure that everyone I knew has forgotten me.<strong>

**For the last shown line, I'll leave that for you to think of.**

**The poem showed is not the full version. If any of you want to see the full version I'd kindly PM it to you eventually.**

**Please tell what you think and if there is anything that is confusing. In other words, Review Please! **


End file.
